


Warm Fuzzies

by GingerEnvy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, absolutely terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEnvy/pseuds/GingerEnvy
Summary: Grocery shopping adventures with Hawkeye and the Winter Soldier!





	Warm Fuzzies

**Author's Note:**

> Another prize winner for my giveaway.
> 
> It's crazy that I can actually do fluff, huh? I know I'm surprised. ;P

Clint Barton was probably the luckiest man in the world, at least that’s what he thought when he was laying in bed next to the best person he’d ever met. Bucky Barnes was sleeping soundly next to Clint on the bed, soft breath making the hair that came loose from his bun flutter gently on his cheek.

Clint smiled and just happily laid there and stared at him, tracing his face with his eyes, his cheek bones and eyelashes, his forehead and his lips, god Clint loved those lips. The bridge of his nose and his eyebrows, he’d have his whole face memorized from now until eternity.

“What’re you lookin’ at?” Bucky mumbled some time later, making Clint grin, he reached forward and moved Bucky’s hair away from his face.

“Nothin’,” Clint replied and a blue eye opened to narrow at him.

“Liar,” Bucky replied opening his other eye, “What’re you thinking, Barton?”

Clint flushed and hid his face under the covers, “Just…that…nothing,” he peeked up to see Bucky smirking at him in amusement.

“Sure,” he replied then rolled out of bed, “Get out of bed, don’t want to spend all day in there, we’ve got to go grocery shopping.”

“I dunno, I have no arguments for spending all day in bed,” he replied spreading out, Bucky threw a shirt at his head.

“We need food.”

“Oh, right food. You know if we lived in the Tower, we wouldn’t have to shop for our own food,” he said, but Bucky only rolled his eyes, because they both liked that they had a place away from the Tower, more freedom and not nearly as likely to get exploded every other week. And just a place to call theirs.

Clint rolled out of bed too, grabbing the shirt he slipped it on and went to go find pants.

Bucky was bossy when he wanted to be, not that Clint really minded, sometimes it was hot, right then was one of those times that Clint really wished he wasn’t so responsible, but at the same time…

Watching him pick out plums at the supermarket gave him warm fuzzies in his belly.

“Clint,” Bucky said and Clint blinked wide eyed to see him standing in front of him now holding out a bag of potatoes for him to add to the cart. “What is up with you today, you’re so caught in your head.”

“Aaah, I’m sorry,” he laughed, “I’m just…not enough sleep?”

Bucky stepped up close to him and smirked, “Did I wear you out?”

“Oh my god, you are evil,” Clint said and laughed, “And no, but tonight, you are welcome to try.”

Bucky grinned fiendishly and leaned in for a kiss, but he was stopped abruptly by a scream from the front of the store, “Oh, what now?”

“Maybe it’s a _Cereal_ Killer in aisle two?” Clint said with a big grin.

“Oh just for that you get to sleep on the couch for a week,” Bucky groaned but he was already headed to the front of the store pulling out one of his knives. Clint let out a soft sigh, the work of a superhero was never done.

Bucky glanced at Clint who pulled his own knives from his boot and nodded, Bucky nodded back and they started moving to the front, taking great care to be quiet and to keep the other customers calm. 

They made it to the front where some idiots with guns were trying to hold up the cashiers to get their cash.

“Really?” Clint grumbled, “A grocery store, before noon? They are obviously here for more than the money, or they’re completely idiotic.”

Bucky eyed them, “I’d put my money on the second one, those aren’t real guns.”

“Oh swell,” Clint said, “That means that I can knock them out of their hands and no one will get shot.” 

“Oh you think you can?” Bucky said innocently and Clint gave him a look, “What?”

“Cool it, mister, I get the guns gone you take ‘em down,” he huffed, snagging the other knife from Bucky’s hand, ignoring the other man’s chuckles.

Clint rolled his eyes then aimed and threw a knife one right after the other, the guns were knocked out of the robbers hands and then the third robber’s sleeve was pinned to a pole right behind him.

They all exclaimed in shock, but it was too late, they had a supersoldier on their asses.

Clint watched as Bucky hogtied the would be thieves’ and waited for the cops to come, Bucky noticed the looks and came over to him when he was done.

“What’re you lookin’ at Barton?” he asked wrapping his arms around the blond.

“Nothin’,” Clint replied his own arms wrapping up around Bucky’s neck, he leaned in for a kiss which was well received.

“What’re you thinkin’?” he muttered against his lips and Clint kissed them gently.

“That I love you,” he whispered, Bucky pulled back to look at Clint’s face for a moment, as if searching for something, but then he smiled, soft and happy.

“That’s good, because I love you too, no matter how much of a dumbass you are,” he replied and Clint snorted.

“Well aren’t you sweet?” Clint drawled, rolling his eyes and pulling away, but Bucky wouldn’t let him he kept him close.

“It’s true…I’ll love you no matter what, remember that…okay?” he asked softly and Clint stared up at him, then nodded.

“Yeah, I will,” he replied in a whisper, Bucky smiled at him pecked his lips then let go.

“Come on, we still need to buy groceries,” he said and Clint groaned dramatically.

But he followed after him, and in truth, he always would.


End file.
